


Rainy Day Fantasies

by bexara



Series: It takes Three [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rain storm interrupts the three young men's plan to play a little basketball, so they have to come up with another way to spend their afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Fantasies

Kagami stared into the eyes of the man in front of him, expertly controlling the ball with his right hand as a barrage of images stormed through his brain of how this little one-on-one was going to play out. All ended up with him getting his ass handed to him.

He could blame the weather. It was only early summer but the late afternoon air was sizzling, humid almost to the point of suffocating misery. The scent of rain hovered on the air, but it hadn’t fallen yet. The clouds just loomed overhead, dark and bloated, their heavy burden only adding to the steamy, unbearable heat. Yes, he was sweating his balls off, but that wasn’t the reason he was going to lose this confrontation. As much as he would like to fall back on that excuse. The man defending against him was just that good, no that  _amazing_.

Of course that didn’t make him feel any better, to admit his rival turned lover could still wipe the floor with him.  _Lover_. He got that familiar kick in his stomach when he thought of their current relationship, but he pushed it away, tried to force himself to concentrate on the task at hand: get past Aomine Daiki and dunk the ball. Kagami’s lapse cost him. He had only hesitated for the tiniest of moments, but that fraction of time was all Aomine needed. He lunged forward, his fingertips actually grazing the ball before Kagami woke to the danger he was in.

Swearing loudly, he bounced the ball high behind him and rolled to the left, catching it with his other hand while swinging his large body around to block Aomine’s long arms. Aomine was now behind him, so close Kagami could feel the heat pouring off his body. He was like an inferno, and Kagami felt burned just standing next to him. He shivered as memories that had no place on the court assailed him. Calf muscles tightening, he prepared to leap away as he continued to dribble steadily with his left hand. He never made the move. Aomine suddenly leaned in, stirring the hot, sticky air. He spoke, and his voice, that sultry mix of honey and cream and satin-smooth jazz, caressed Kagami’s skin.

“Hey, don’t you think basketball is a bit like fucking?”

Kagami stumbled, muscles that had been tensed for a breakaway turning to jelly at the lewd and unexpected question. “Wh-what?”

Pulse ratcheting, he looked over his shoulder and met Aomine’s onyx blue gaze. Those eyes glittered with a dark, sensual light that had become all too familiar to him over the past month.

“Mm, the intensity, the heat and sweat, the adrenaline rush, the way you get totally absorbed in your opponent when you go one-on-one like this.” Aomine bent his head closer, his warm breath tickling Kagami’s neck and ear. A smile, predatory and seductive, curved his firm, masculine lips. “The almost orgasmic thrill when you overcome him, especially when he’s strong. Balls pounding, bodies fighting for dominance, coming together and separating in a furious, athletic, dance. Isn’t that just like sex?”

Barely dribbling now, Kagami was sucked in by the erotic imagery Aomine used to describe the sport he lived, breathed, loved and thought he knew better than any other thing in his life. In the future, it would probably be impossible to step out onto a court without recalling those risqué, lust-filled words.

Taking a breath, Kagami said somewhat unevenly, “You, ah, just a year ago you thought basketball was boring as hell, and now you’re saying this crap?”

Aomine’s smile sharpened, revealing white, even teeth that Kagami knew intimately because they had bit, nibbled and marked every part of his body. “And I have you to thank for my attitude adjustment, you and Tetsu. Don’t you feel privileged?”

Kagami felt his cheeks heat at the messed-up compliment. “No, I don’t, dickhead! And what _attitude adjustment_? You’re still the same rude, sarcastic, pain-in-the-ass as ever!”

The gleam in Aomine’s midnight eyes became a smoldering blaze. “Oh yeah, and I plan on being a ‘pain in your ass’ again later today, though it will be the sweetest, most satisfying kind of pain.” Sexual promise coated those words like thick buttercream frosting.

The next bounce of the ball missed Kagami’s hand completely, and it sprang away. He hadn’t let Aomine top him again, not since that day at his apartment. The following morning, when had had woken sandwiched between Kuroko and Aomine, he had been sore, shocked, and so thoroughly mortified, why he hadn’t spontaneously combusted into a million flaming pieces of embarrassed Kagami Taiga remained a mystery. It had been too much for him, the knowledge he had let another man, had let  _Aomine_ , put him in such a vulnerable position.

Not that they hadn’t been intimate since then. They’d had sex, the three of them, and  _a lot_  of it. Aomine’s stamina in the bedroom (and the living room, and the kitchen, and the bathroom, and entry way, and …  _geh! he didn’t need to think about that right now_ ) was insane. Many times poor Kuroko would pass out into an exhausted slumber from his sensual demands, and Kagami would curse and envy his teammate, because Aomine would then turn to him to satiate the rest of those wild, furious desires.

However, no matter how much the other man had begged, cajoled, or threatened, he had somehow managed to keep his ass safe. At least until now. Kagami didn’t like that glow in Aomine’s eyes. He didn’t like it at all.

He was trying to come up with some kind of rebuttal, when the ball he had let get away came soaring through the air at an almost super-sonic speed. It flew so fast, it actually whistled as it sailed by. All Kagami could see was an orange blur before it smacked right into Aomine’s backside with a fleshy  _thump_. The taller man’s eyes rounded in shock. He grabbed his butt with both hands and ran around the court, letting out a screech that could curl even Kise’s straight, golden hair, before falling to his knees with tears leaking from his dark, blue eyes.

“Dammit, Tetsu!” Aomine gasped when the agony had subsided enough that he could actually speak again. “What the fuck was that for?”

Kuroko walked up to Kagami, casually adjusting the sweat band on his wrist. He looked impassively over at Aomine, who was now several meters away. “Aomine-kun, before trying to get someone else’s ass, you should worry about your own, first.”

While Aomine stared back at Kuroko in disbelief, a burst of surprised laughter rumbled out of Kagami’s chest. He didn’t know which was more amusing, Kuroko actually saying “ass” or the look on Aomine’s face when the ball hit him in the rear. The laughter was short lived. Kuroko turned to him next and jabbed him straight in the side.

A sharp burst of pain zinged through his ribs. Gritting his teeth, Kagami jammed his hand down on top of Kuroko’s head and ground the heel of his palm into it.

“Kuroko, you bastard! I’m going to beat you.”

With his hair pushed down into his eyes by Kagami’s forceful grip, Kuroko had to peer up through the pale blue strands, the slightest of frowns pursing his firm, pink mouth. “Kagami-kun is at fault, too, letting Aomine-kun distract you like that. We’re supposed to be playing basketball, not footsy.”

“ _Footsy?! Who the hell is playing footsy, you moron?_ ” his outraged bellow startled a group of old ladies passing by on the other side of the chain link fence that surrounded the concrete court. They viewed him with narrow-eyed disapproval, a few even harrumphing loudly as they stuck their noses up in the air and hurried away.

Embarrassed color suffusing his face, he let Kuroko go and stepped back.  “Dammit, I’m not the one who started spouting out all that pervy crap. You didn’t have to hit me, too.”

Kuroko’s chin lifted stubbornly. “I want to play basketball with Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun. It makes me happy to stand on a court, even this outdoor one, with both of you, but if you two just flirt the whole time, we’ll never get to play.”

Any anger he felt just bled away. Kuroko, his  _other_  lover ( _another jolt at that word again, this one warmer, gentler_ ) could always do that to him. Diffuse his ire with such simple, unabashed declarations. Scratching his head, he kicked at some scraggly weeds growing up through a crack in the pavement under his foot, feeling very much like a naughty five-year old trying to explain himself to a scolding parent. Ridiculous, really, since Kuroko’s figure was the more childlike and Kagami easily towered over him.

“But he started it.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and had Kagami flinching by the end. The whiny, fallback excuse of guilty children everywhere sounded extra pathetic coming from him.

Apparently, Kuroko thought so, too. He just sighed and managed to look disappointed and ashamed of Kagami without even blinking an eye. “You’ll have to get used to it, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is always a pervert. If you can’t handle it, what will you do when we face Touou again?”

Blanching, Kagami felt that gentle rebuke sting his pride.  Kuroko was right, no matter their relationship, he couldn’t let it interfere once they stepped out on to those polished wood floors. The court was sacred, and things like lust and … and …and  _love_  (damn would he ever stop stumbling over that word?!) had no business there. Still, how was he supposed to just ignore  _that_ , he wondered, looking over in Aomine’s direction. Sexy, seductive, sinful, even his slightest touch sent shivers down Kagami’s spine. If he decided to play dirty during a game…nah, he wouldn’t do that, would he?

Kagami moved his eyes to Aomine’s face, searching for some sign or clue to his thoughts, but instead the red-head found a scary, threatening,  _evil_  expression there. Aomine slowly, nimbly glided to his feet, teeth bared and blood in his eye as he glared at Kuroko.

“ _Tetsuuu!_  I’m going to kill you.”

Paling slightly, his already creamy skin turning even whiter, Kuroko swallowed hard. An obvious, audible sound Kagami could hear clear as a bell. “I may have made a slight miscalculation when I hit Aomine-kun with the ball,” he murmured, never taking his gaze off the dark-haired demon now advancing,  _stalking_  toward them.

“Uh, yeah,” Kagami agreed, feeling that murderous intent even from where he was standing.

“I apologize, Kagami-kun, but please let me borrow your back.”

“Sure, no problem,” he absently replied, eyes still on the menacing fiend, now practically breathing fire, coming their way. “Wait, wha— _eehh?!_ ”

Like usual, he was a little too late in understanding what Kuroko meant. By the time he processed those words, Kuroko had scrambled up his back, knees locked at his waist and strong, toned arms looped around his neck.

“Oi, Kuroko you dumbass, what are you doing?!” Kagami reached behind him with both arms, attempting to pull the small burden off, but his fingers only grazed tight, firm butt cheeks as Kuroko wiggled up higher until his chin was resting on Kagami’s shoulder.

“Protection,” the word ghosted across his collarbone, and his mind blanked for a second, visions of Kuroko’s mouth and tongue greedily sweeping over the same part of his body besetting him.

“Prote—hey don’t put me in the middle of this!” he balked when he could think normally again.

“You  _are_  in the middle,” Kuroko countered, tightening his grip on Kagami’s neck. His pinkie slid under the opening of Kagami’s tank, dragging across hot, sweaty skin.  Kagami shivered and ordered his dick not to respond to the inadvertent, teasing caress. When a small fingernail scraped across his flushed, sensitized flesh, he realized the touch wasn’t so accidental at all.  _Dammit_! The little imp had said all that crap about Aomine but he was just as bad.

“If you hadn’t tempted Aomine, then he wouldn’t have tried to seduce you on the court,” Kuroko continued blandly, as if he wasn't blatantly molesting Kagami’s clavicle, “and I wouldn’t have had to hit him. Take responsibility.”

_Take_   _responsibility?_  What kind of retarded logic was that?!  He couldn’t ask even if he wanted to. Aomine broke into a trot, then a full out run, barreling at them with ferocious intensity.

“Geh!” In spite of himself, he backed up a step.

Shifting against him, Kuroko’s mouth grazed Kagami’s ear as he whispered, “Run, Kagami-kun.”

He ran.

Bolting in the opposite direction, he accelerated, putting on a burst of speed that set Kuroko’s slight weight bobbling up and down. Kagami didn’t even break a sweat carrying him, he was so light, well an additional sweat, he was already dripping like mad from the baking heat.

“Geez, my shoes weigh more than you,” he grumbled, hefting Kuroko into a more secure position, “drink a milkshake or something.”

“I do drink milkshakes,” Kuroko sniffed, sounding a bit offended.

“Well drink ten of them, stupid! I feel like I could break you in half, especially when we…,” Kagami didn’t complete the sentence, embarrassed by his own train of thought.

Something suspiciously like a kiss brushed his cheek and he felt Kuroko’s lips curve against the bend of his jaw. “Thank you for your concern, Kagami-kun, but I don’t break that easy.”

“Then why are we running from Aomine?” Kagami huffed, the burning flush he was feeling now related in no way to the frying sun overhead.

He knew Kuroko didn’t break so easily, but the strong-willed, slender male  _did_  bruise. There had been times when Kagami’s passion had gotten away from him and he had been rough, forceful, maybe even brutish. The next morning Kuroko’s pale flesh would be peppered with red, blue, and purple marks. Overcome with guilt, he would kiss and lap every spot, every discoloration, loving away any pain he may have inflicted, as well as his own, stabbing guilt, until Kuroko was writhing and panting under him. 

“Because I want to be able to sit down for the next few days,” Kuroko answered his question, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

Kagami chuckled, breathing a bit heavier now from his exertions. “What, you think your ass is in danger?”

Kuroko nodded just as Aomine yelled not five meters from behind them, affirming Kuroko's fears, “Oi, Kagami you bastard, put Tetsu down. I only want to smack his ass a few times!”

“Hell no!”  He was coming to the end of the court and would need to decide which way to break soon.

“Don’t make me paddle your ass, too,” Aomine shouted, voice and pounding footsteps closer than before.

He nearly tripped at the threat  _and_  the spark of dark curiosity that flashed through his mind at the image of Aomine’s large, dusky hand slapping the white, vulnerable globes of his bottom.  _No!_  He shook the dangerous thought away, telling himself he wasn’t depraved like the pervert king currently chasing them. Kagami ignored the small, smirking voice at the back of his mind that called him a liar.

People were walking by the court as they ran, some watching them with interest, others with amusement, and a few with distaste. They probably did make an odd sight, two large, athletic men playing chase across the basketball court, one of them with a smaller man clinging like a little kid to his back. Yeah, Kagami thought, they must look childish, or maybe a bit like lunatics.  _Wonderful_. He just hoped no one they knew happened to see them. There’s no way he could explain  _this_  and make it convincing.

The edge of the court loomed in front of him. Placing his hand under Kuroko’s butt for extra support, he made his decision and cut hard to the right. And ran head on into Aomine’s waiting arms.

“Ungh.  _Shit!_ ” Kagami bounced off Aomine’s hard chest and backpedalled, but went nowhere fast. Arms more akin to iron bands than human appendages surrounded him and Kuroko, easily and with room to spare, Aomine’s long reach leaving them no room to escape.

“Hah! I know how your mind works, Bakagami,” Aomine grinned evilly at him.

A fine sheen of sweat glistened on his smooth, coffee and cream skin. His rich, masculine scent – spice and musk and  _Aomine_  – washed over Kagami. It was heady, delicious, addictive, and often Kagami wanted nothing more than to just breathe that wonderful aroma deep in his lungs, taste it on his tongue, wallow around in it like a cat soaking up warm, golden sunshine.

Damn, being around Aomine was bad for his “ _man_ -ness.”  The jerk made him all poetical and shit. Well, Kuroko did, too. They had both turned his concepts, his own ideas about who and what he was completely upside down.

“Let … let go, asshole. We look like homos standing here like this,” he complained, embarrassment more than anger coloring his words.

Aomine threw back his head and laughed, exposing the long, lean line of his throat. The bobbing of his Adam’s apple shouldn’t be sexy, but it was, at least to Kagami’s unwillingly fascinated eyes.

“We  _are_  homos, dumbass.” A gleaming blue gaze trapped his once Aomine stopped laughing.

Kagami wasn’t going to deny that amused yet straightforward admission, couldn’t deny it. Everything they had done, his feelings for Kuroko and Aomine, there was no getting around that they weren’t exactly things regular male buddies did together. He didn’t know what he  _did_  plan on saying, and then he didn’t have to say anything at all because Kuroko abruptly joined the conversation.

“I’m getting wet,” he interjected softly.

Eyes flaring hotly, Aomine shifted his piercing stare down to Kuroko, who was still using Kagami’s shoulder as a chin support. “Ooh, that’s a pretty bold statement coming from you, Tetsu. I haven’t even reddened your ass yet and you’re already dripping in anticipation? Bad boy.”

Now, most people (especially girls) would say Aomine’s voice was high on the list of his attractive qualities, next to his beautiful eyes, gorgeous body, and scrumptiously dark skin. He could put seduction and sin and  _sex_  into those velvety, husky tones as easily as he sank a ball into basket, no thought or effort needed at all. And Kagami would have to agree with them. Even though the sensual, naughty statements hadn’t been directed at him, he still felt their rumbling, purring vibrations all the way to the bottom of his feet, and he couldn't help but draw in a deep, shuddering breath.

Kuroko only sighed, but from the sudden heat steaming off his skin where they touched, Kagami believed he was just as susceptible to Aomine’s wicked, tempting voice,  _and_  the provocative words that devilish voice spoke.

“Aomine-kun’s mind is a disgusting cesspool,” Kuroko reprimanded him coolly. Aomine’s leering smile faded and he winced. Kagami stifled a laugh at how quickly Kuroko could bring the big man down a peg. “I’m getting wet because it’s raining now. If you would get your brain off your libido and onto your surroundings, maybe you would have noticed it.”

As if to give him more ammunition a loud, deafening crack rent the air. A jagged bolt of lightning forked across the sky, followed by a deep, booming peal of thunder as the clouds groaned and began to shed their dense, liquid cargo in earnest.

“Son of a bitch!” Swearing, Kagami fastened his arms onto Kuroko's legs and sprinted toward the bench where they had stashed their bags. Aomine quickly joined him. They snatched their belongings and headed for cover in the form of a massive maple tree. He set Kuroko back on the ground, finally, and stretched, watching the streaming downpour with disgust. The tree provided scant protection and he had gotten soaked during their mad dash for shelter. Wiping his face, he looked at Aomine and Kuroko, discovering they were just as drenched as he.

“I don’t suppose either one of you have an umbrella?” He ripped his tank off, wringing water out of the sodden garment. He didn’t notice how two sets of blue eyes shot to his naked torso, the dark pair concentrating with lusty zeal on his rain-hardened nipples, the light orbs with banked excitement on his fit, muscled abdomen. “Well?” Kagami asked impatiently when they didn’t answer.

Kuroko blinked at him. “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, what did you say?”

Frowning, he put his still wet shirt back on (never hearing the low, twin disappointed sighs that accompanied his actions). “Did the rain waterlog your ears? I asked if either of you thought to bring an umbrella?”

Aomine crossed his arms and shrugged. “I don’t own an umbrella. They’re for kids, chicks, and old ladies.”

While Kagami stared at him in disbelief, Kuroko shook his head. “I forgot. I saw on the news it might rain so I had it out, but Aomine-kun was being so loud and obnoxious when he came to pick me up this morning, that I accidentally left it behind.”

“Oi, Tetsu!” the loud and obnoxious one glowered at Kuroko’s mild insult.

“I didn’t think to bring one either,” Kagami disregarded Aomine’s outburst, shoulders slumping. His socks squelched uncomfortably in shoes, his boxers were clammy against his crotch, and the heavy shower showed no signs of abating. He became aware of something else when an ominous rumbling echoed noisily somewhere between his eighth and ninth rib. “Ah, I’m hungry,” he moped, absently rubbing circles over his growling stomach.

“You’re always hungry,  _Bakagami_ ,” Aomine snorted sarcastically, apparently still smarting from Kuroko’s verbal abuse.

“And you’re always a dick,  _Ahomine_ ,” he shot back just as rudely, holding on to the childish urge to stick his tongue out.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Aomine’s body tensed like he was about to pounce at any moment. “I’ll show you a  _dick_." The silken threat arced like electricity between them.

Putting one hand on Kagami’s chest, and the other on Aomine’s, Kuroko gave them both looks that were, for him, very cross and exasperated. “Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, can’t you go five minutes without fighting  _or_  flirting? Next time, I will ask Kise-kun and Midorima-kun to come play ball with me instead.”

Crimson met twilight blue as Aomine’s and Kagami’s gazes joined over Kuroko’s head. They were both thinking the same thing: there was no way in hell they would let Kuroko be alone with Kise and Midorima.

“I’m sorry,” Kagami ducked his head, instantly contrite.

“Ah, yeah, me too,” Aomine nodded, but added with that killer little half smile of his, “Kagami started it though,” repeating Kagami's earlier accusation.

Curling his hand into a fist, Kagami gave the dark-haired jerk a light punch in the arm. “No I didn’t, dumbass.”

Aomine snagged his fist, bringing it to his lips before Kagami could stop him. Teeth nipped playfully at his knuckles and a warm, wet tongue probed between his index and ring finger. Feeling like he’d been singed, Kagami yanked his hand back.

“Stop that!”

With an innocent “What did I do?” expression, Aomine placed his hand on Kuroko’s head, ruffling the damp, pale locks. “Tetsu, I saw a Maji burger around the corner on our way here. Why don’t we get out of the rain, feed Bottomless Pit-san here before he starves to death, and buy you a vanilla shake. I'll even forget about the punishment you are both due .. for now. How does that sound?”

Kuroko’s irritation vanished. A fleeting smile flashed across his face. “Okay.”

Kagami would argue the bottomless pit and punishment remarks, but he  _was_  hungry. Besides, maybe he could get Kuroko to drink two shakes instead, he thought, recalling their previous conversation.  Adjusting the wet strap of his bag to a more comfortable position, he observed the deluge for a moment longer, but there was just no help for it. They were going to have to make a run for it in the storm.

He looked at Kuroko and Aomine, seeing the same resigned awareness in their expressions.  An unwelcome bath was in their immediate future. “Let’s go,” he sighed. They both nodded, and all three of them darted out into the pelting, streaming rain.

  
Kagami held onto the handstrap, Kuroko plastered to his front, holding onto his shirt for balance, and Aomine glued to his back, one long, dark arm stretched up beside his, grabbing the strap next to him.  Like them, it seemed the whole damn city had decided to take the train in an attempt to avoid the torrential rainstorm hanging over the city like an uncomfortable, soggy blanket.  He was hot, wet, and cramped, but that wasn’t why he was staring out the window, eyes dazed and unfocused, not really noticing the blur of buildings and trees and people as the train sped along.

No, his mind was still back at Maji Burger, still stuck on the words Aomine had said to them, wondering if he had dreamed the whole thing, knowing he hadn’t, and realizing this relationship between the three of them had become so much more than a youthful experiment in love and pleasure.

***

When they made it into the fast food joint, they were soaked to the bone, looking more like drowned rats than patrons.  The teenager who took their order smiled at them, but it was a grimacing “please-get-out-of-here-you’re-dripping-all-over-the-counter” kind of smile. As the slished and sloshed their way to a round table at the back of the restaurant, more than one person gave them a cursory, amused glance. Kuroko and Aomine blithely ignored the exhibition they were making of themselves, but Kagami was very aware of the puddles they were leaving everywhere and he just wanted to hurry up and sit down.

The table was rather small, and the three of them ended up huddled around it, wet legs tangling together under its surface.  Kagami kept trying to move, but his knees just bumped painfully against the table and he finally gave up. Ripping off the wrapper of one his eight burgers, he chomped down, sighing in pleasure as all the rich, meaty flavor hit his taste buds.

“Seriously, how can you eat that much?” Aomine asked, eyeing the mound of food in front of Kagami with light-hearted disgust. “No matter how many times I watch you eat, I still can’t believe it.”

“Shut up,” Kagami growled, wondering why everyone always had to make such a big deal about his eating habits. It was normal, wasn’t it? He was big, he was still growing, and he expended tons of energy. Of course he was going to eat this much. The problem was, he glanced over at Kuroko with a frown, some people just didn’t eat enough.

“Hey, is that shake all you are having again?” disapproval lay heavy in his voice.

Kuroko pulled his mouth off the straw (and no, those  _definitely_  weren’t dirty thoughts Kagami was getting with Kuroko’s lips circled around the straw and his cheeks hollowing as he sucked up the frozen treat).  “I’m fine with the shake, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s voice was calm and patient. They’d had similar conversations about a hundred times before.

“Whatever, just eat this too, alright? It’ll make me feel better,” he tossed one of his burgers at Kuroko.

Laughing, Aomine settled back in his chair, not caring that his movements shoved those long legs of his further into Kagami’s and Kuroko’s space. “Mama Kagami strikes again.”

Dammit! Kagami could feel his skin start to heat. “Who’s a ‘mama,’ you bastard?”

Surprising them both, Kuroko actually emitted a soft giggle. Kagami loved all the expressions Kuroko made, but when he smiled, when he laughed, anything that was cold or tight or hard inside Kagami just … eased. “I think Kagami-kun is like a mother, too.”

It didn’t stop him from being embarrassed, however, and his mouth spoke before his brain flashed its warning signals that he shouldn’t be bringing up certain things right then. “Yeah, well you didn’t seem to think I was very  _motherly_  when you were copping a feel on my chest earlier at the court.”

It was Kuroko’s turn to blush as Aomine’s dark eyes sharpened with interest.”Oooh, Tetsu was molesting you in public, was he? Nice. How very bold of you, Tetsu, though it’s not fair you two were having fun without me.”

“Aomine-kun, be quiet,” Kuroko mumbled stiffly, taking a flustered, agitated slurp of his shake.

Kagami just shook his head and gobbled the rest of his burger down. He wasn’t going to rise to Aomine’s bait, not this time. He was biting into his second burger when Aomine spoke again.

“I’m going to America after I graduate next year,” he said casually, stabbing a fry through the smear of ketchup he had squeezed out on his burger wrapper and popping it into his mouth, as if he hadn’t just dropped the bombshell of all bombshells on them.

Kuroko’s slurping came to an abrupt stop while Kagami choked on the burger that now suddenly tasted like ashes in his mouth.  Taking a big gulp of his soda to clear his throat, his knee unconsciously sought Kuroko’s out under the table, suddenly needing the comfort of his skin. Kuroko glanced at him, and Kagami wondered if his eyes looked as shocked, as pained as those wide blue orbs.

Turning his attention back to Aomine, Kuroko quietly asked, “To play in the NBA, right?”

Aomine gave him, gave  _them_ , his warm, heartbreakingly charming half smile, the one that made him look boyish and happy and so damn beautiful that Kagami couldn’t help but hold his breath and stare. 

“You really do see everything, don’t you, Tetsu? Yeah, I’ve been contacted by several teams already. I’m not sure which one I’m gonna’ go with, but I am definitely going over there.”

No longer hungry, indeed the food he’d already eaten was now sitting like lead in the pit of his stomach, Kagami set his burger down. “I’m,” he had to stop because his voice was cracking and he didn’t want to humiliate himself. Inhaling deeply, he tried again. “I’m happy for you.”

But, really why should he care what Aomine did? Only two months before, he’d been just another friend, a rival, an aggravation he put up with for Kuroko’s sake. Of course, that was before Kagami knew his taste and touch and smell, and how absolutely perfect he looked in the morning with his hair tousled, dark skin warm and bare, and the sun shining softly on the relaxed, happy lines of his face.

“Geez, you don’t sound very happy,” Aomine remarked grumpily. “Jealous that I’m getting to the NBA before you?”

Disbelief, hurt, and a large heaping of anger had Kagami straightening violently in his seat. “Is that the only reason you think I would be upset, you asshole?” He attempted to keep his voice down, mindful of the people around them, but the wealth of anger and anguish eating at him made it almost impossible. “Did you think that I, that  _we_ ,” he touched the back of Kuroko’s hand now lying limply on the table, “wouldn’t feel anything when you just coolly tell us you’re leaving the country? Fuck, you drag me into this and then you decide to leave, you selfish bastard.  Don’t you know how much I—.”

He stopped there, snapping his teeth around a confession he never intended to make. Raking fingers through his wet hair, he forced himself to calm down, even though it felt like his guts were burning and knotting and shredding inside him.

“Oi, Kagami, look at me,” the whispered command was low and compelling and he had to resist the urge to obey.

“Piss off,” he wadded up his trash and started to rise, but Aomine’s hand snaked out, latching onto his arm.

“Kagami!” there was an edge of anger riding Aomine’s voice, along with a hint of desperation Kagami was not used to hearing from the cocky, assured ace. He lifted his eyes, clashing with a hot, midnight blue gaze. 

Lips twisting bitterly, Kagami tried to shrug off Aomine’s hand, but those fingers were like shackles on his arm. “What more is there to say?”

“Plenty if you would let me, you dipshit,” Aomine snarled. “I want you both to come with me to America.”

Feeling like he’d just been knocked on his ass, Kagami answered with a dignified, articulate, “Uh, what was that?”

Kuroko was apparently just as shocked as he, because he echoed Kagami’s question. “Yes, what was that? What do you mean, Aomine-kun?”

“Did you catch Kagami’s idiot-disease, Tetsu?” the insulting inquiry earned Aomine a dark glower from Kagami and a frown from Kuroko. He exhaled loudly, brows coming together in irritation. “It’s obvious I would want you both with me. I can’t imagine not having either one of you beside me.”

Sinking back down in his chair, Kagami tried to sort through emotions rioting though his body. This was big, huge. And he couldn’t think up a single intelligent thing to say in response because it really sounded as if… as if…

“That sounded as if you’re proposing,” he said the words aloud, not realizing he had until Kuroko’s head turned toward him and Aomine’s eyes flared brightly.

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s exactly what it is,” Aomine smiled widely, nodding his head. “Men can get married to each other in America, too, so it works out perfectly.”

“Three men can’t, you dumbass!” Kagami hissed, ignoring the brief stab of joy Aomine’s words aroused.

“We can do adult adoption before we leave,” Kuroko broke in, a glow of happiness on his face, eyes shining just like Aomine’s, the pain from moments before gone like it had never existed. “We can do adult adoption so two of our names are the same, and then when we go to America, we can have a marriage ceremony so that the other person’s name becomes the same as well.”

Letting go of Kagami’s arm, finally, Aomine thumped his hand on the table enthusiastically. “That’s a great idea, Tetsu.”

“No it’s not, Ahomine!” Kagami told himself his heart was frantically pounding not because he was excited but because he was unnerved by their casual acceptance of such a bizarre idea.  “And you,” he reached out to tweak Kuroko’s ear, “don’t just get caught up in whatever this retard says.”

Kuroko placed his hand over Kagami’s, bringing it down to cup his face. “I’m not, Kagami-kun. I just don’t want to be separated from you or Aomine-kun.”

As Kuroko nuzzled his palm, the restaurant with its laughing, chattering, smacking and chewing and slurping occupants disappeared. There was only Kuroko and Aomine and the insane (wonderful) words the two were spouting.

“Tetsu has the right of it. I’ve lost everything important to me before, I’ll be damned if I let it happen again.” Aomine’s seriousness transmitted itself in the clear, husky tones of his voice, in the tension fairly vibrating throughout his body, in the gentleness of his touch as he laid his own hand over Kuroko’s and Kagami’s.

Kagami looked into his eyes, drowned in them, and couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, could only feel the sincerity and confidence and affection radiating out from Aomine, from Kuroko, and knew they were going to sweep him along with them. Just as he knew, deep down, he wouldn't mind it so much, no matter how crazy the whole thing was.

Something in Kagami’s expression or demeanor must have given him away because Aomine’s smile returned, blazing and dazzling. Brushing his thumb over the back of Kagami’s knuckles, he chuckled. “Besides, I think Aomine Tetsuya and Aomine Taiga have a nice ring to them.”

Off balance and clearly off his rocker, Kagami eased his hand away from the other two, hoping neither of them noticed how it shook slightly.

“Don’t just go deciding things on your own, asshole,” he grumbled.

Putting his own hand down, Kuroko nodded and said, “Kagami-kun is right, Aomine-kun. I personally think Kuroko Daiki and Kuroko Taiga sound better.” 

_That’s not what I meant at all!_ Kagami wanted to shout, but Kuroko was giving Aomine a mutinous, challenging stare and Aomine was smirking smugly back at him, so Kagami just dropped his head on the table next to his burgers and banged it several times.

“Here, eat this and stop worrying. Everything will work out.” He looked to so see lean, dusky fingers holding a french-fry next to his face. Opening his mouth, he sucked the fry, and two salty-tipped fingers between his lips. Aomine’s eyes darkened. He pushed his fingers in further, probing and massaging the inside of Kagami’s mouth. Kagami nipped and lapped them before sitting back up. Aomine put the wet, glistening fingers into his own mouth, licking the rest of the salt, licking Kagami’s taste from his fingers. Chewing the fry, Kagami cut his gaze toward Kuroko, who was watching their exchange with avid, heated interest.

“You’re both nuts. What am I going to do with you, two?”

“Just love us, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko answered solemnly, earnestly.

_I already do_ , he thought but didn’t say, couldn’t say. Just snagged one of his burgers, suddenly starving again, putting off thinking about anything, everything, until later.

Later turned out to be standing up in a crowded train, sandwiched between the two men responsible for his confused, messed up state. His mind kept going around in circles, unable to get over the fact that a guy,  _two guys_ , had asked him to marry them. Gender aside, they hadn’t even graduated yet and here the both of them wanted him to decide the rest of his life just like that.

The thing was, when he imagined a future without them, it was like big, gaping black whole opened up inside him. It was sad and it hurt and the mere thought made him so damn lonely that he understood why the wolves he’d heard sometimes back in the States cried to the moon, crying out for their packs, their mates, because he suddenly felt like howling, too, and that was just from  _considering_  a separation from Kuroko and Aomine. What would happen if he really did say goodbye?

“You usually don’t think, but when you do, you think too much,” Aomine whispered next to his ear, drawing him out of his dizzying internal debate.

Because they were jammed together, he couldn’t turn around but he did whip his head to side. “Leave me alone,” he bit out, grinding his teeth.  Dammit, every single one of them, always calling him an idiot or insulting his intelligence.

“No, it’s one of the cute things about you,” their eyes met over his shoulder and he saw it, there in that deep blue gaze, Aomine  _really_  did think he was cute, the same way Kagami thought Kuroko was cute, and he just didn’t get it, couldn’t get it, couldn’t  _believe_  it, and now they wanted him to stake his future, his life, on a bet that the feelings in those dark orbs wouldn’t change.

He also noticed, now that he wasn’t lost in his own thoughts, that Aomine’s crotch was nestled against his ass and there was a definite bulge there he could feel through the damp fabric of his shorts.

“Why are you getting turned on here, you bastard?” he whispered fiercely.

Shrugging innocently, Aomine murmured back, “I can’t help it. The train is rocking and shaking and all this brushing together is causing a physiological response.”

Facing the front again, he reached behind him and pinched one of the fingers toying with the top of his boxers. “Is that hand slipping down my shorts just a ‘physiological response,’ too?”

“Whoops,” the fingers moved away, but came back, sliding under his shirt, pressing into the hollow of his back and tracing up his spine.

“Don’t say ‘whoops’ and then come back for more, dumbass!” Kagami tried grab the wandering hand, but couldn’t, not without causing a scene and drawing attention to them.

“Hey, you’re bitching at me but Tetsu gets a free pass?” Aomine complained, dragging his attention away from the hand stroking along his back to the one caressing his stomach.

Somewhere either when he was preoccupied by his own muddled thinking, or while he was griping at Aomine, Kuroko had slithered his free hand under the front of Kagami’s shirt and was now playing with the thin line of hair that ran from his belly button down into his shorts.

“Oi, Kuroko, what the hell are you doing?” he glared down at the blue head currently buried in his chest.

Kuroko craned his neck back and looked at Kagami with wide, guileless eyes, so different from Aomine’s, yet the light there that said he found Kagami desirable, attractive,  _cute_ , was just the same.

“Kagami-kun never gave us an answer back at Maji Burger, and you will deflect it, avoid answering us once you are back in the comfort of your own space, but you can’t evade us here, not scrunched together like this.” Nimble fingers tugged at the hair they’d been teasing, firing a frisson of desire down to his groin.

Trying to ignore the swelling in his own crotch, they were in public, on a  _train_  for fuck’s sake, he hissed, “So, you think you two molesting me in the middle of packed, crowded,  _public_  transit is going to make me say yes? All this shows me is that you’re just as perverted as Aomine.”

“No, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko shook his head against Kagami’s chest like a little kid, but there was nothing childish in the hand now running along his ribcage, “we’re showing you that we want you no matter where we are, even in the middle of a crowd, even on a train. That won’t change in a year, two years, ten or twenty or more.”

He should have known that Kuroko would see through him, see his hesitations and misgivings. They had come to know each other quite well in the year and a half they had been partners on the court, and even more so in the last month since they had become lovers.

“You don’t know that. You can’t know it. No one can see the future. We’re only  _seventeen_ , and we’re all guys. ” The words were out, giving voice to his doubts and fears before he could stop them. Shit, he sounded so wimpy, so lame, and he wanted to smack himself in the head as much as he wanted to smack the other two.

“I trust in Aomine-kun, I always have, and I trust you, too. Kagami-kun, I lov—.” Kagami’s hand covering his mouth cut him off. There was just no way Kagami could handle hearing the rest of the confession, not there in the midst of so many strangers. The back of his neck felt hot, and it wasn’t simply because of Aomine’s breath puffing gently against it.

“Just give in, Kagami, there’s no chance in hell we’re letting you get away from us. I love you, too, idiot.” That unexpected, low-spoken revelation he  _couldn’t_  stop.

Glad for the hand strap, because it would certainly be hard to stay standing on knees that had turned to Jell-O, he closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. “That’s not something you say for the first time on a train with a hundred people listening in, dumbass.”

Aomine chuckled, the sound rubbing along the heated, sensitive skin of his neck like warm silk. “I don’t think there are a hundred people standing around us, and I doubt they are listening in, but if they are, so what?  Why should I care if a bunch of strangers hear me? The only people that matter are you and Tetsu.”

The train stuttered, shoving Aomine’s cock hard against his ass, and thrusting his own full-fledged erection into Kuroko’s belly. He bit back a moan and gave up, gave in, and let himself fall. Fall for their tempting, arousing touches, fall for their promises of tomorrow, fall for their sweetly spoken words of love.

“If you guys dump me, I swear to God I will curse you, haunt you both for the rest of your lives.” Resignation tinted his voice, but it was a shy, happy acceptance.

“That won’t happen,  _Aomine_   _Taiga_ ,” Aomine purred and licked his neck, causing his eyes to pop open and a shiver to tickle its way down his back.

Kuroko, in turn, licked his hand, reminding him it was still pressed over the shorter man’s lips. He jerked it away, hand singed and tingling, and Kuroko frowned up at him, at Aomine’s eyes peeking mischievously around Kagami’s head.

“ _Kuroko Taiga_ ,” he muttered, a sulky little pout on his mouth, and Kagami was almost done in by the foreign, adorable little expression.

They were killing him, but he couldn’t let them believe they had all the power. “I think Kagami Daiki and Kagami Tetsuya would look better on paper,  _and_  on a house name plate.”

“No way,” and “I don’t think so, Kagami-kun,” followed his declaration. Instant rejection.  Dammit! He was going to burn their ears with his objections to their attitude, but the train jerked again, and the only thing burning was his body.

He had to swallow down a groan as the movement caused his dick to slide with delicious friction over Kuroko’s abdomen. Kuroko’s cock was stiff now, too, swollen and hard against his thigh. Aomine’s was a scorching, rigid poker ramming into his butt, and Kagami hoped no one was paying attention to them because they would definitely be arrested for public indecency.

The rest of the trip was spent in agonizing torture. The hiccups and shudders of the train kept Aomine and Kuroko bumping and grinding against him. Their hands, their evil, diabolical, flirtatious hands, hidden by his shirt and the angle of their bodies, kept moving, too, roaming over his back, his chest, his stomach. Even his legs and the cheeks of his ass weren’t safe from them. 

By the time the train stopped, he was a mass of panting, churning need.  When the doors slid open, he pushed away from them, through the crowd and out the doors.  It was still raining, but he was actually thankful for it. Tilting his head back, he let the water wash over his face, pour down his overheated body, cool and calm it down.

“Oi, Bakagami, don’t just take off by yourself,” Aomine huffed, jogging up next to him, Kuroko in tow.

Spinning around he glared at them. “Don’t even start.  I don’t want to hear a single word out of either of you until we get home.” Kuroko opened his mouth and Kagami raised a threatening finger. “Not … one … word.”

His crimson eyes were blazing, his face was flushed, his broad chest was rising and falling with each deep, gasping breath he took, and even with the rain matting down his hair and streaming in rivulets from the corners of his eyes and mouth and nose, he was gorgeous, magnificent, mesmerizing to the two sets of blue eyes watching him, wanting him, loving him.

So they shut up and followed meekly, first behind and then beside him, as it should be. The tension between the three of them was palatable, electric, sparking and buzzing and humming. Kagami was angry, sure, at their machinations on the train, but he was also aroused, alive, riding the edge of untamed lust and soul deep desire.

The closer they got to his apartment, the stronger the want and passion and need to  _fuck_ welled up inside him, to feel their naked skin on his, writhing and rocking and screaming.  And, yeah, part of it was because they seduced him in that clattering, crowded train car, but even more than that it’s how they seduced him with their words, their promises, their oaths of love and always and forever.

That’s why, when they stepped into his apartment, when the lock clicked in place, he grabbed Kuroko, lifted him, pushed him against the door, and ground his mouth down on small, firm lips while his hips ground with wanton abandon against Kuroko’s. With a small moan, Kuroko dove his fingers into Kagami’s hair, sucked on the tongue in his mouth, rubbed his cock frantically against the one thrusting fiercely against him. Beside them, Aomine inhaled deeply, sharply, and Kagami heard it, felt it. Tearing his mouth from Kuroko’s he reached out, fisted his hand in Aomine’s shirt, and yanked him forward until their lips met. This kiss was just as hot, just as wet, just as deep as the one he’d shared with his other lover.

Groaning, Aomine placed his arms around Kagami, around Kuroko, and bore them to the ground, never breaking the kiss.

“B-bed,” Kagami gasped when Aomine finally let him breathe again.

“Can’t wait that long,” Aomine growled recklessly, pulling and tugging at his wet clothes until Kagami was naked and damp on the floor.

“Me either, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered, rimming the edge of Kagami’s ear with his tongue, kissing his way down the length of Kagami’s throat, nipping at his collarbone, down to his chest, to his nipple, and okay,  _that_  was new, feeling Kuroko’s steamy, wicked mouth biting and licking that particular place.

While Aomine took great delight in feasting on the small, round discs, and Kagami definitely found pleasure in performing the same acts on Kuroko’s pink little buds, this was the first time Kuroko had shown any interest in Kagami’s nipples. Damn, it felt good though, the sensitive peak rolling between Kuroko’s teeth and lips, a surprisingly talented tongue grazing and lapping the pointed tip. Unable to help himself, he moaned, back bowing off the floor, pushing the nub deeper into that moist, sizzling mouth.

Kuroko laughed softly at his action, warm breath ghosting over wet skin, and Kagami shivered.

“Oi, Tetsu, don’t go stealing the show,” Aomine grouched, and his hand, large and strong and calloused, palmed Kagami’s cock, circled it, and started stroking.

Again, Kagami came off the floor with low sound of pleasure, hips bucking uncontrollably.

“That’s it, little tiger, just like that,” Aomine chuckled, but Kagami couldn’t rip him a new one for using that stupid, unsuitable nickname again because Aomine followed it by placing a kiss on the head of the dick he was massaging.

Closing his eyes, Kagami gulped and just let himself feel. Feel Aomine nipping at the crown of his cock, probing the leaking, sticky slit with his tongue, licking the tender underside, before swallowing him whole. All the while, Kuroko kept up his assault on Kagami’s chest, switching to the other nipple, giving it the same care and attention. The dual sensations of a mouth molesting his nipple and another molesting his penis were driving him mad. Liquid warmth zinged through bloodstream, shot across his body in fiery, molten bolts, and pooled hot and heavy deep inside him.

Plunging a hand through the pale hair tickling his chin and another through the dark hair brushing his thighs, Kagami held them close, scraped his nails over their scalps, sifted through soft and silky strands, and tried to communicate with his fingers how much he enjoyed the feel of their hair and mouths and hands and skin on him, touching him, loving him.

They got it, they understood. Kuroko nibbled and sucked across his chest, back to the hollow of his throat, laving it with his tongue. Aomine left his cock and bit at the inside of his thigh, licking down to knee, sliding back up to kiss the angle of his hip. They worshipped him with their lips and with their breath and with their heat, and Kagami still didn’t know  _why_.  Why a big, brawny, clumsy idiot like himself had drawn the attention, the affection, the hearts of two stunning, amazing, different but similar individuals. He didn’t know, but he accepted it, believed it now, and wanted it with every fiber of his being.

“ _Please_ ,” the word was a tortured whisper, and he wasn’t sure what he was begging for _. Please fuck me_ ,  _please let me fuck you_ , it didn’t matter. He just wanted to connect with them, now, this very second, before he exploded with the desperate yearning throbbing in his erection, in his heart, in his very soul.

“Yeah, me, too,” Aomine grunted in a voice dark and deep with lust. “Tetsu, come here.”

The air stirred over his feverish, flushed skin as Kuroko moved. Opening his eyes, he watched Kuroko go to Aomine, watched them kiss passionately, his dark lover, his pale lover, and it just turned him on even more to see them like that, to see how much they loved each other, too.

Aomine reached into his pocket, pulled out a familiar bottle, and then shucked his clothes, divesting Kuroko of his just a few seconds later. A look passed between them, and Kuroko crawled over Kagami. The first touch of his small, cool body had Kagami hissing. His arms came up, hands splaying over Kuroko’s chest, seeking out taut, rigid nipples, returning the favor from earlier by pinching and plumping and playing with the stiff points.

Head falling back, Kuroko sighed, rocking his hips, his hard, swollen arousal on Kagami’s belly. The sigh became a long, drawn out moan, his winter blue eyes rounding, body jerking, and Kagami felt the smooth, burning flesh gliding over his hip, felt the liquid dripping down to his crotch, and knew what was happening. Aomine was preparing Kuroko’s body, finger-fucking him, thrusting and plunging those long, lean digits deep. Kagami stared up at the precious, lovely face, saw the pain and pleasure knitting his brow, the glistening, parted lips, rosy cheeks, and Kagami wondered, hoped, silently pleaded that Aomine was getting Kuroko ready for him. Because if he didn’t get inside Kuroko soon, now, this instant, he was going to  _die_.

His question, his prayer, was answered as Kuroko lifted up, took hold of his dick and began to drop.  Kagami wasn’t completely gone, he still had enough of his senses to remember what they had forgotten.

“Condom.” It was a strained, breathless exhalation.

Kuroko shook his head. “It’s fine, Kagami-kun.”

“But—.”

Aomine captured his gaze over Kuroko’s shoulder, and there were so many emotions swirling in his piercing, dark eyes, Kagami was stripped of speech. “He,  _we_ , want to feel you today, nothing between us. Just you and Tetsu and me.”

After that, Aomine put his hands on Kuroko’s hips and guided him down onto Kagami’s excruciatingly hard shaft. All three of them held their breath at the penetration. Kagami felt the initial resistance before Kuroko’s body opened up and he sank down, taking Kagami’s cock all the way to the root. The heat was … incredible, exquisite, so fucking tight and delicious without the latex separating their flesh.  Kagami’s eyes rolled up in his head and he thought he could come right at that moment just from being in that snug, dick-hugging, melting hot ass.

Realizing his dilemma, Aomine chuckled again, a sinful, erotic laugh, and murmured, “Not yet, Kagami, we haven’t even got to the good part yet.”

He wasn’t exactly coherent at the moment, so Aomine’s somewhat cryptic comment didn’t make sense, not until Aomine was pushing Kuroko down, flattening him against Kagami’s body, recalling memories of their first time together in the Seirin locker room. Only, Aomine wasn’t going to be satisfied with crumbs today. Using that incredible strength of his, he reached down and flipped them, turned the pair on their sides. They both groaned as the movement shoved Kagami deeper inside Kuroko’s body.

“Wh-what are you doing, Aomine?” Kagami panted, chest to chest with Kuroko, needing to move and thrust and come in the worst way.

“This,” Aomine answered softly, sensually, swiping wet fingers down the crease of his ass, slipping in, rubbing over his hole before sliding the tip of one finger in.

“Bastard,” he dropped his forehead to Kuroko’s, seeking what? Comfort? Commiseration? Protection?

Kuroko kissed him lightly, soothingly. “Let it happen, Kagami-kun, let Aomine-kun make love to you like you are making love to me. This one time, let us truly be connected, all three of us.”

Shit, why could Kuroko always break down his protests, his defenses, turn him inside out and make him do and consider things he never would have before.  _Because you love him, dumbass_ , a voice whispered at the back of his brain. Well, yeah, there was that.

“Dammit, you, the both of you, better take responsibility for this.”

He felt Kuroko’s mouth kick up, smiling against his. “We already promised, remember?”

“Yeah, I remem— _ungh_ ,” he winced, breath hitching in his throat as Aomine pushed his finger deeper, twisted it, pulled it out and repeated the motion. Cripes, he had forgotten the burning, pinching pain.

“Shh, it gets much better,” Aomine crooned, nipping his shoulder, “I’m sure you remember that, too.”

Yeah, yeah, he might, sort of, possibly remember it getting— _holy fuck!_  His eyes widened, as wide as Kuroko’s earlier. Aomine’s finger scraped something good and nice and so damn hot the pleasure licked across his body in a sharp, blazing stream.

It didn’t help that Kuroko was getting impatient, rolling his hips, sliding his ass in short, halting movements on Kagami’s cock. When Aomine added a second finger, and then a third, Kagami was having trouble figuring out what part of his body to focus on. His front, and the blessed, tight warmth clamping and enveloping him, or his back, and the fingers pumping and wiggling and touching that glorious, mysterious button (his prostrate he remembered reading online until he got too embarrassed about being on  _that_  kind of site and shut the computer down) which made his balls draw up and want to release, spend their load immediately.

Once he’d been stretched and toyed with until he was about to lose his mind, lose his control, the fingers disappeared and blunt pressure replaced them.

“Relax and push out,” Aomine ordered, biting his ear, a sleek, muscled chest pressing against Kagami’s back, draping over him.

Trembling, Kagami complied and Aomine sank in, filling him, impaling him. It burned and it hurt, but that wasn’t all. Aomine was long and thick and just by shoving his cock in, he bumped up against that happy place. The indecision and embarrassment from before were a distant memory, unable to stand up to the pleasure of the here and now. But, it wasn’t enough, just having Aomine touching that spot. Kagami needed the movement, the dark, guilty friction. He tried to rock back, but with Kuroko wrapped around him and Aomine stuck to his back, he couldn’t move freely.  

“Aomine.”  It was just his name, but it was dripping with longing and frustration.

A puff of warm breath wafting across the nape of his neck was followed by a long, leisurely lick over his shoulder. “What is it?”

There was amusement and whole lot of carnal, seductive darkness humming in Aomine’s voice. Kagami groaned and jerked his hips again, and again he was thwarted.

“You know what, you bastard. Just do it,” he buried his head in Kuroko’s throat, taking small solace when Kuroko plunged cool, reassuring fingers into his hair, tangling in the wet strands.

“Do what?” Aomine asked innocently, but he canted forward, skimming his hands down over Kagami’s hips, pulling him back hard.

He didn’t move after that, and if Kagami were the sobbing kind, he would sob his frustration and need out right there in his apartment’s entry way . He wasn’t the sobbing kind, but he was, however, the cursing kind.

“Just fucking fuck me already, asshole,” he growled, pride and manliness and all that other crap not worth a single yen when all he wanted was to come hard and fast and  _now_.

“Fucking fuck you,” Aomine echoed hoarsely, amusement gone, and it was clear the reins on his control were fraying, too. “Yeah, I can do that. I can do that right now.”

He was a man of his word.

Easing back, he slammed forward, jostling Kagami where he was still hard and deep inside Kuroko, and all three of them moaned. And he was moving, pounding, hammering, fucking Kagami, causing Kagami to fuck Kuroko, fucking them both for real this time, not like the teasing he’d given them a month ago.

Kagami’s entire body was smoldering, writhing, shuddering. Aomine continued to  _thrust thrust thrust_ , shafting him, in and out, punching that big cock into his pleasure spot, sparking a thrill of luscious delight behind his eyes, behind his balls, at the base of his groin. His own penis slid in and out of the slippery, humid tunnel of Kuroko’s ass. Kuroko was mewling, whimpering, clutching Kagami for all he was worth. Kagami’s arms were closed around him, too, gripping his shoulders, and Aomine’s arms circled them both.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ , you both better be close cuz I’m about to come,” Aomine eventually ground out harshly, pistoning and ramming, actually driving them across the floor with the force and violence of his thrusts.

“God, yes, I’m there, I’m there,” Kagami chanted, feeling the wonderful, boiling orgasm begin to burn deep down in his belly. “Kuroko, Kuroko, are you there, are you coming?”

Kuroko threw back his head and cried out, “Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, I’m coming.”

The words had barely crossed his lips and he was climaxing, tightening around Kagami, ejaculating between their bodies. That did it for Kagami, Kuroko clenching the tight muscles of his ass. With a cry of his own, he came, jerking and pulsating and splashing his cum inside Kuroko. With a cursing groan, he felt Aomine stiffen behind him and something wet and warm flooded his ass, too.

His heart was pounding furiously, but so were Kuroko’s and Aomine’s. He was also hot and sticky, and his ass kind of hurt.

“I feel nasty,” he complained weakly, his throat raw and scratchy.

Aomine was the first to respond, and he did so with a rasping laugh. “We really need to work on your post-coital etiquette. You always ruin the mood by spouting stupid or unromantic crap.”

“What should I say, then?” Kagami brushed damp bangs off Kuroko’s forehead, checking to make sure the smaller man was okay. “And don’t say post-coital, it sounds gross coming from you.”

Ignoring his last comment, Aomine came up on an elbow and looked down at the pair of them, stunning Kagami by repeating the gesture he had just performed on Kuroko, sweeping his red, wet, messy hair off of his face.

“You could say. ‘Damn, that was the best sex I ever had,’ or ‘I love having your dick up my ass, Aomine.”

“Dumb-dumbass, who would say that shit?” Even after just being part of a true threesome for the first time, Aomine could still embarrass him.

Kuroko opened his eyes. They were glowing and happy and so very content. Kagami could stare into them forever. “Or, you could just say, ‘I love you, Kuroko. I love you, Aomine.”  

His voice was warm and sweet, and because Kagami did love them both, he said it.

With a whole lot of blushing and stammering, he let them know how much they meant to him, how much he wanted to be with them, now and forever, how much he truly loved them. Then he let them take him to bed, and they made love all over again, all the way through the night, all the way til dawn, when they fell asleep with joyful smiles on their lips, arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined, and hearts beating as one.

_Fin_

  
[  
](http://bexara.livejournal.com/35643.html)

 


End file.
